warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowStreaker's Prophecy I
ALLEGIANCES Leader: DustStar (Cream tabby tom) Deputy: ShadowStreaker (light gray tom +newly appointed+ Medicine cat: Sandfur Warriors: Volewhisker: Brown tom with black whiskers Applefur: Fiery orange she cat Flametail: creamy tom with a fiery tail tip. Lionfang: Light orange and yellow tom Breezefeather: Black and grey tom Squirreltail: Orange and cream she cat with a bushy, squirrel-like tail Greywing: Grey tabby she cat Firestripe: White tom with a stripe of firey fur on his back to his tail-tip Apprentices: Mosspaw, Molepaw, Cinderpaw Queens: Snowfur: all white she cat, mother of Thrushkit, Berrykit and Mousekit Leafdapple: expecting kits. ShadowStreakers mate. Elders: Dovewhisker: Grey and black old she cat Rock: Black and white tom, former loner. PROLOUGE The starry tortoiseshell she-cat stopped at the paws of the grey warrior. She stared into his green eyes. The warrior adjusted his paws. "Sorrelpelt, greetings." The young starry warrior dipped her head. "ShadowStreaker, I come to bear you a prophecy." she whispered. Shadowstreaker paused, flicking his ear. "Acorn with be guided by the Stars, and he will see what you cannot. And Feather with be undefeated, rising like the sun to defeat her enemies. Ice will hear all that you cannot." "What does that mean?" ShadowStreaker pleaded. "The stars with guide you. Soon enough you will know what this means." "Couldn't you tell me now?" By each second, the warrior was growing annoyed. "Of course not. Think about what I have said." "Wait!" he pleaded, but Sorrelpelt had already faded away, and Shadowstreaker jerked awake. Chapter One ShadowStreaker gazed down, looking over the clan. Suddenly, all is calm. Its as if no battle happened at all! Just sunrises before, TreeClan turned their backs on PebbleClan, invading their camp and almost killing many of the PebbleClan cats. ShadowStreaker shuddered, remembering the feel of TreeClan cats leaping onto his backs from PebbleClan trees. "ShadowStreaker!" came a quick, angry meow. ShadowStreaker jerked his head to see DustStar, ushering him off the top of the warriors den. "You you want your clanmates to die? I thought I asked you to set a hunting party!" DustStar looked impatient, angry, and annoyed. "Oh. S-Sorry!" ShadowStreaker quickly leaped off the warriors den and jumped to the center of the camp. "Volewhisker, Applefur, Flametail, come with me!" he called to the three warriors who were sunning on a large, flat rock. "Oh come on!" Applefur cried, "Can't a she-cat get some relaxation around here?" She, Volewhisker and Flametail reluctantly rose from the rock, bounding over to ShadowStreaker. "Sorry, no." ShadowStreaker teased. "You'll rest when we get back." he reassured her. His reply was a slap from her tail. He sighed and raced off, through the small gap between the two fallen trees that guarded the camp. Now everything is normal, he thought. As if nothing happened. Chapter Two Though his catches were not much, ShadowStreaker trodded into the camp, head high, carrying a squirrel and three mice by their tails. He turned to she Applefur, struggling to carry her blackbird and Volewhisker, helping Flametail carry both his squirrels with voles dangling from his mouth. "I see how you've got your name, Vole''whisker." Flametail teased, looking at the warriors catch. Volewhisker sighed. "I suppose you're right." As ShadowStreaker dropped his catch onto the fresh-kill pile, he headed to the medicine den. ''Hopefully, I can speak to Sandfur about my dream. ''He thought. Alas, his hopes were crumbled when Mosspaw stumbled over to him. "Hey!" she called to her mentor. "ShadowStreaker! Can we practice battle moves?" she begged. ShadowStreaker sighed, but only nodded. "Alright, I suppose we can spare some time." ''I'll speak to Sandfur when I get back. ''He mentally decided. _______________________________ ShadowStreaker stumbled into the camp, battered. "Mosspaw, you're getting much better than I thought you would." he complimented. It felt like it had been barely sunrises when the apprentice could barely climb a tree. Now she had battered a warrior who was moons older than her! "Are you proud?" she asked. "I've been practicing with Molepaw. He agrees that I'll be the strongest warrior when I grow up!" she bragged. "He even said I could be better than him sometime!" ShadowStreaker purred. "Take some fresh kill; you've earned it. Don't settle down, though. We will be going on the next patrol." he warned. Mosspaw nodded and bounded to the fresh-kill pile. ShadowStreaker made a beeline for the medicine den. Sandfur was seperating shriveled herbs from healthy, green herbs. "I'm getting to old for this." she complained. ShadowStreaker narrowed his eyes. "You're barely a moon older than me!" he cried. "Thats nonsense!" She jumped. "Oh, ShadowStreaker! I didn't see you come in! How can I help you?" ShadowStreaker shuffled his paws. "Well.." he started. He paused. "I had a dream, last night," she lowered his voice. "I think it has to do with my kits that are coming." Sandfur tipped her head. "What do you mean?" "Well.. I saw Sorrelpelt." he started. "She told me ''Acorn with be guided by the Stars, and he will see what you cannot. And Feather with be undefeated, rising like the sun to defeat her enemies. Ice will hear all that you cannot." ''he quoted. Sandfur looked interested. "Well their is no Ice, Acorn or Feather. I would assume they will be born soon." ShadowStreaker nodded. "I felt three heartbeats. Perhaps they can be Leafdapple's kits." ShadowStreaker paused. "Should I tell her?" "Stars no!" Sandfur yowled, a little louder than ShadowStreaker expected. "Excuse me. But she cannot know. If she deliberately names her kits and they turn out to be the wrong kits, the prophecy will be ruined!" ShadowStreaker bristled at the thought of a ruined prophecy because of him. ''I'll just.. stay quiet.